


Runaway Train

by nicht_alles_Gold



Series: Gift This Work to ME [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, and other stuff but everything is brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicht_alles_Gold/pseuds/nicht_alles_Gold
Summary: Entirely self-serving, indulgent, specific content.





	Runaway Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicht_alles_Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicht_alles_Gold/gifts).



> Noctis and Ignis embark on an escalating series of not-really-dares-cause-it's-consensual... somethings.

Noctis flopped on the bed next to Ignis, who put an arm around him and pulled him closer to place a few kisses on his cheek and neck. “Keep doing that,” he said lazily, with a voice that said “I can fall asleep to this”.

“Of course.” He did, nuzzling into his neck, when Noctis started slightly and his eyes opened again. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah...” He sighed out his nose, frustrated. “Iggy, it… Does it bother you that you like, work for me?”

Ignis pulled away so that they could face each other. “No. I'm guessing it does you, since you're bringing it up.”

“Well, it's not like I don't believe you, but I feel kinda guilty sometimes. Like I'm making you do things against your will.”

“You couldn't if you tried.” Ignis playfully kissed his jaw. “I'm not a robot. I couldn't do anything to hurt you, and getting into a relationship with you I didn't enjoy would only do that in the end. You can only _try_ to tell me what to do, I'll make the final decision.”

“Then take off your shirt,” Noctis said, with a certain jokey daring.

But then Ignis sat up and immediately complied, and his expression turned to a sort of adorable puzzlement, like he'd been caught doing something wrong.

“Something the matter?”

“I didn't think you'd do it so quickly...”

Ignis smiled, knowing it was calculating and a bit dismissive, and his words were purposefully vague and heavy. “You don't know how lucky you are, knowing a man as versatile as I.” He could tell it worked because Noctis's eyes narrowed; he was getting riled up. “Someone who can give and take orders equally.”

“Yeah, well I don't want to order you to do anything.”

“What if I wanted you to?”

Noctis's mouth opened, then closed firm. He didn't know, but didn't want to admit it, obviously.

“How about this: we'll take turns. I'll tell you to do something, you tell me, until we're done.” He briefly considered bringing up the idea of using a safe word, but decided that might Noctis back off the idea entirely for sounding too serious. If they got to the point it seemed it might come up, he would discuss it. “If you don't want to do any more, we'll stop, no questions.”

“Mm... You will too, right? I mean, tell me if you want to stop.” It was sort of sweet how serious his face was.

“Yes.” He paused, to give it a second to sink in. “Let me feel up your chest.” Noctis lifted an eyebrow, and moved to lift his shirt off. “No, through your shirt.”

“What?” Noctis laughed a little, then shrugged. “You're weird, Iggy.”

“Maybe,” Ignis said with a smile, sitting up so he could reach over. Noctis complied, sitting so that he wouldn't be moved, and Ignis's broad hands pressed against his chest, butts of his palms against each nipple. He rubbed them like this, then his hands slid down, his fingers teasing and playing where they were until they each hardened, poking little tents in the material. Noctis's cheeks were pinkish as Ignis took his hands back.

It seemed his odd disarming tactic worked, because Noctis quickly realized they didn't have to do a banal, repetitive “take your shirt off, pants off, socks off,” until they were just naked and sitting together. “Um… Do something sexy. A sexy pose.”

“Hm.” Ignis thought for a moment, then got onto his hands and knees, ass facing Noctis, and he looked back over his shoulder. “How's this?”

Noctis had shaded his eyes in apparent embarrassment. “I didn't expect that right off the bat...” He glanced through his fingers and then away again. “Ig...”

Ignis shifted so his ass was even more in the air and he was down on his forearms, and he looked down now. “Come get against me. Like you're going to fuck me.”

He could almost hear Noctis's heart beating, and after a few moments, wondered if this was too far too soon. Playing off what he'd been asked to do before had been somewhat clever in his mind… The bed shifted though, as Noctis moved, and slowly pressed up against him. They hadn't actually had anal sex yet, and if they did anytime soon, he wasn't sure what configuration their bodies would be in, but he suspected Noctis didn't expect it to be this one. His body trembled a little against Ignis, and maybe it was his imagination, but he thought he felt a slight hardness press against his ass. For fun, he rocked back a little.

“Alright, alright,” Noctis backed off quickly, and ran his hands up through his bangs to muss them, then back through to untangle, huffing out a breath like his cheeks weren't outright red now, which Ignis could see clearly now turned around and seated again. “Kiss me.”

Smiling at the vanilla of this situation after Noctis had been almost dry humping him, Ignis moved forward. One hand went behind his head to hold it steady as their lips pressed together, and Ignis kissed him deeply, longingly, but somehow purely. When they parted, Noctis frowned. “Uh, with tongue.”

“That can be your next one.” Ignis knew his smile was infuriating, because Noctis pouted.

“Jerk.”

Ignis took off his glasses and held them out. “Put these on.”

“What? It'll hurt my eyes and you won't be able to see me.” Noctis did though, and though Ignis had to squint, it still looked pretty good by his best estimate. “Good?” He started to take them off, and Ignis stopped his hand.

“I didn't say to give them back.”

Noctis frowned (he could tell because he'd moved closer). “Fine. Give me that kiss now, and it should have tongue, and it better be good.”

The bossy tone made Ignis smirk. “Aren't they always good?” Still, he leaned forward, lips locking, and his tongue was quickly inserted. He moaned into it, and Noctis did too in return, and both of them breathed heavily as they made out for a few minutes, until Ignis broke and they each panted lightly, starved for air. “Look at me,” Ignis said, and Noctis did, eyebrows coming together because the glasses were now fogged up, and he sort of put together that someone might find this attractive.

“Alright, I get it. Here, though, I'm gonna die...” He took the glasses off and held them out, rubbing his eyes. “Ugh.”

“Thank you.” Ignis put his glasses back on. That was better. It was a little fun to see Noctis with glasses, but he preferred being able to see clearly. “Now--”

“Nope. It's my turn.” Noctis was grinning. “You said 'look at me'.”

“Hmm. I'll give you that freebie, this time.”

“Hey, I totally like, outwitted you, don't pretend it was nothing.”

Ignis looked at him coyly. “Is that an order?”

“No. You got me off my train of thought though.” He tilted his head, then smiled, a little deviously. “Let me take a picture of you.”

“Should I get back in that pose?” Ignis could be devious too.

“No! Just… let me pick.” He took out his phone, and aimed it, then tapped his fingers thoughtfully. “Actually, you should do it. Like, as if you were going to send one to me.”

Ignis took the phone and thought for a moment. Finally, he unbuttoned just the button of his pants, hooking his thumb into the waist to pull it down very slightly, and he took a photo downward, getting the rest of his torso too. Then he switched the camera and took one of his face and chest, doing his best to look smoldering. Flicking his eyes upward, Noctis seemed impressed enough, and he frowned at the phone for a little longer before handing it back. “I couldn't decide between them so I just kept the best of each angle. That'll be your reward for outwitting me.”

“You're really good at taking this kind of picture.” Noctis was flipping between them before sighing and turning his phone off.

“I have a lot of practice.”

“Shut up.” Noctis poked Ignis's leg with his foot and tossed his phone aside, ready to continue.

“Come over here.” Noctis did, and Ignis leaned back so he had to put his body closer. “Say something dirty to me.”

Noctis paused so he was on his knees, one hand on the bed to hold himself up. “I'm not gonna say _no_ , but I don't really know… how to? That sounds dumb.”

“Don't think so hard about it. It's… say something that comes to mind, something you like, or would like.”

Noctis was pursing his lips in thought. “Um… I think...”

Ignis sighed quietly. “Here, get closer. Tell me right into my ear.” Setting the mood for this might help too…

Well, maybe it would for someone else, but Noctis was stubborn as ever. “I think you...” His nose brushed against the hair by Ignis's ear. “I feel stupid.”

Ignis put his arms around Noctis's back and pulled his body fully against him. “When you get all quiet like that,” he whispered into Noctis's ear, as the other man wriggled slightly from the ticklish sensation, “It makes me want to suck you off… when Gladio and Prompto are here, asleep… and you can't make a sound, and you have to bite your tongue as you cum.” He nipped at Noctis's ear. “Then I'd kiss you and you'd have to taste it, and couldn't voice a complaint.”

Noctis was absolutely red now, so much that he could feel it radiating off his cheeks. Maybe that image was a little too vivid to paint, because he was totally silent.

Ignis gave him another moment, at least for him to calm down, and he was thankful, because Noctis finally spoke. “I… when I was against you earlier...” His tone was more confessional than sexy, but Ignis enjoyed it anyway. “I really… I really wanted to fuck you. I kinda wanted to just forget this thing and go for it, and see you all...” He mumbled the last few words too much to be discernible.

Ignis kissed his cheek, then found his lips for another one. “That was good,” he said, against his lips, “You need to get out of your own head… You can be as sexy as anyone else.”

“I really, _really_ can't.”

He got another kiss anyway. “You are. If you can trust anyone in the world…?”

Noctis groaned. “You're just being nice to me.”

“I'm not, and someday you'll believe it, because when have I ever _just_ been nice to you. Now, it's your turn. ...Unless that was meant to say you were ready for…?”

“No, no! I just…” He frowned. “It was what came to mind.” Maybe to get Ignis to not say more, he gave him a kiss, then a couple more down to his neck, where he paused. “Let me give you a hickey.”

Before Ignis could confirm, he pressed his lips down, just where his neck met shoulder. Noctis went a little high, so it would take a little more effort to hide. He snorted. “Distracting me like that.” He could feel Noctis smile against him as he sucked and the hard feeling of his teeth slightly nipping as he pulled away after a few seconds.

“I can stop,” he said, out of courtesy for their game, and Ignis shook his head.

“No, go ahead.” Once Noctis went back down, he stretched his neck, one hand rubbing down Noctis's back, and up under his shirt, which hadn't come off after all this. “Maybe I'll show it off, make you answer that question.”

Noctis popped up, breathless. “You won't though, right?”

Ignis smiled mysteriously.

“Jerk.” Noctis went back, giving a harder bite that made Ignis twitch. He thought about telling Noct he was good at sucking but he didn't _have_ to tease him more. Still, it was tempting. “I think that's good,” Noctis said at his neck, licking one more time to remove any excess saliva, “I hope it's huge.”

“You're acting like _I_ made you do that. I'm not going to go easy on you anymore.” Smirking, he kissed the top of Noctis's head since it was convenient. “I want you to get hard… without touching yourself.”

Noctis drew away, looking at him. “Um, how…?”

“Use your imagination.” Noctis still looked at him, so he clarified. “I mean, literally. You know. The spank bank?”

“I _never_ thought I'd hear you say that...” Noctis sat back on his legs. “Can I at least take off my pants?”

“If you must.”

“Thank you.” It was hard to tell if his begrudging tone was a joke or not, and he stripped them off quickly, but rolled his boxers down more slowly, glancing at Ignis in between the clothing articles. His cock was already chubby, probably having maintained that more or less since they started. Ignis was much the same, but in tighter pants, unfortunately.

“Um, obviously I've 'used my imagination' before but never without touching,” he said, looking down at himself, “I'll try.”

“It might help,” Ignis moved closer to him, so their legs touched, “If you tell me what you're thinking about.”

“Or I might die of embarrassment.”

“Oh, I wasn't aware your mental images would be so kinky you couldn't share.” Noctis glared at him. “You don't have to. But maybe I could learn something.” Ignis reached forward, smoothing his hands down Noctis's inner thighs, making him gasp and causing his cock to twitch. “I didn't say _I_ couldn't touch.”

Noctis let out a breath that might've contained a swear word, and closed his eyes, focusing. His hands automatically moved, so he put them pointedly to his side. Ignis could see his eyelashes moving, and wondered if he was going to say nothing, which was fine and would be fun to observe on its own.

“I… There's this one thing I used to picture...” he said, quietly, “Um, a lot. It was… uh, this guy I know...” Obviously, this sent Ignis on a mental search of all the men Noctis knew, because the vast majority Ignis also knew. “Like, all...” He got even quieter. “Tied up, and really into it. But he's really strong, so I guess it's that...” His cock stirred, and Noctis gripped the sheets, just to keep his hands from going to their natural duty. “He can't get out of it, even as he gets screwed...” His breath hitched, and he opened one eye to look at Ignis pointedly. “And, I know I said that strong stuff, but it's not Gladio.”

...That really had been who had come to mind. “I wouldn't blame you if it was. He'd look good in ropes, though he looks good in just about anything.”

Noctis's eye closed again. “So if I thought about you and him messing around, you'd think that was fine…?”

“Yes. It'd be even better if you were there too, though.” He wasn't about to say he hadn't thought about it when Gladio was such a rotten flirt, unconscious or not.

“That might be too weird right now. Um… don't laugh, but I saw a little bit of a porno once and the woman was like… she was so hot, and it was from the guy's point of view so… I think I thought about it for a whole year. Everything about her was so perfect.” It was interesting to hear Noctis's thoughts on a woman, and his cock jumped again, so clearly, it still worked for him. “Her… breasts...” He sounded sort of embarrassed to not use a more lewd word. “And just the way she moaned and, uh, moved, she was so into it, and so real.” Ignis lightly stroked his thigh, and a bit of precum drooled from Noctis's cock, which Noctis struggled to not instantly wipe. He wondered if Noctis was imagining being the man fucking this woman, and it was kind of a turn-on, and he shifted as his own cock made its presence a little more intrusive. Maybe this POV porn was what had gotten him so into the mock fucking (if it could be called that) earlier.

Honestly, this was harder to watch than he thought. “Um… I don't want to talk about this one.” Noctis looked through his eyelashes at Ignis, with a strange expression. His eyes didn't close completely again, and he breathed shallowly, his body shuddering as his cock gained more rigidity over a few minutes, until he used one hand to wipe his sweaty brow. His hips jerked slightly as another bead of precum dribbled down his cock. “Should I get all the way or… I don't think I can last that much longer...”

Ignis shifted again. He was going to ruin his underwear at this rate. “It's your turn.”

“Can I… cum on you?” He sounded worried, like Ignis was going to suddenly be disgusted and turn him down at this point.

“How do you want me to position myself?”

“Just, just lay down, on your back.”

Ignis was almost there anyway, and did so, Noctis creeping up over him, legs parted as he sat on his stomach. His breath hitched, precum pooling down onto Ignis because he finally was allowed to adjust his tight foreskin. “Shit...” Noctis's hand hovered over his cock then, looking down at Ignis, his eyes going somewhere specific, and he half-smiled. “The hickey's showing up now.” His free hand slid up Ignis's stomach, up to his chest, and he teased the left nipple, his other hand starting to pump. A few more curse words spilled from his mouth between breaths as he did, because it took very little until his hips bucked and he came, cum landing on Ignis's stomach and chest, and he hunched over, panting.

“Sorry, it's kind of… all over,” he apologized, reaching out one hand like he was going to do something about it, but not very committed.

Instead of responding, Ignis reached to pull Noctis down and kiss him, brushing his hair fondly away from his face.

“I'll take care of it later.” They would have to finish up soon enough. “I still have another, if you want to keep going.”

Noctis nodded, sitting himself up again. “Yeah. Let's go until you're good.”

It would definitely be soon in that case. “I want… to see you finger yourself. Or, just play, with your ass. It doesn't have to be serious.” It was an experience he hadn't had yet, and Noctis hadn't either he guessed. “Oh, get the lube from my bag, please.” If he decided to go that far, he wasn't going to have him hurt himself by doing it dry just because this was ad-libbed.

He expected more hesitance, but instead Noctis gamely nodded, and got off of him with quivering legs, retrieved the bottle Ignis kept handy with his cleaner hand, and sat back against where the bed met the wall, using it to prop up. Ignis watched as Noctis moved his fingers down, searching, and when he found that ring, his finger rounded it, unsure.

Watching this wouldn't help him last long, so Ignis fumbled his zipper down, and his underwear around his stiff cock, precum already slicking the material. He wrapped his hand around, and—

“Wait, I… I think we can do one at the same time.”

Ignis couldn't help but “tsk” in slight frustration, but he put on a brave smile. “What did you have in mind?”

“Um, I want to see you do that… it's called something. Uh, where you, like, try not to come?”

“Orgasm denial?” He hadn't done that without a cockring, but he was up for it. Noctis looked slightly confused though. “Oh, perhaps you've heard 'edging'?”

“Yeah, that one. If it's okay with you.”

Ignis didn't bother asking where he'd heard such a term. “I can certainly try.”

Noctis nodded, and carefully probed his finger against his asshole, completely unsure. Ignis was pretty sure he wouldn't have to stop him from going overboard, and was in it for the observation of Noctis exploring himself, and stroked his cock more gently than he'd been planning to.

And drew in a ragged breath, eyes closing briefly. You usually didn't start this process already hard, and he was closer than he'd realized. Trying to shift to be in a more relaxed position, his hand went down to play with his balls a little, giving his cock a short respite, before it came back up to stroke again. Obviously the point _was_ to get close, but it was tough watching Noctis navigate his ass like a complete virgin. He seemed to just be figuring out where exactly it was, but he finally applied a bit of lube onto his finger.

“Use more,” Ignis advised, as he would until the very end no matter the situation they were in. Noctis complied, and Ignis forced himself to pump his cock, his leg suddenly flexing as a fresh load of precum wet his fingers, but he tried to use some kind of invisible muscles to withhold. “Shit.” Noctis glanced at him, and bit his lip as he started to insert the tip of his index finger into himself, just barely. Ignis breathed out hard, free hand gripping the sheets, his other hand very softly gliding up and down his cock a few more times, more precum lubricating its way. Once more, and his toes curled, so he backed off, panting, his spit feeling heavy in his mouth. His cock felt so taught, the veins curling on the side more visible than they usually were, he was sure.

He made himself watch Noctis again, because not doing so was cheating, and got the pleasure of seeing his finger almost halfway in, his face crimson, as his other hand grasped at his soft cock, trying to tease pleasure out of it, and he made a soft noise of discomfort. Ignis took his own again, fingers shaking, just a little, and swallowed, fingertips just skimming the underside of his dick. It was enough to make his hips flex, and he let out a lustful moan, eyes clamping shut. Somehow, he didn't ejaculate, but he couldn't last another minute, not with Noctis in front of him like that.

“I can't,” he said breathily, trying to think of something clever to say, but his mind was completely blank.

Thankfully, he didn't have to, and Noctis removed his finger, sliding forward almost fluidly, and simply putting his mouth around the head of Ignis's cock. His hand wrapped around, but once he felt Noctis's tongue press against his slit, it was all he needed to jerk his hips upward and come.

Unfortunately, Noctis hadn't really expected this no matter how naturally he'd gone for it, and it popped out of his mouth, making him cough as some cum went down his throat but more went on his face, making him gawk in surprise. It would've been kinda hot if Ignis had intended it, instead he felt a pang of humiliation and guilt as Noctis's hand went to keep it from dripping everywhere. “Oh, astrals, I'm sorry,” he said, breathing heavy, “Go wash.”

Noctis found his way off the bed with shaky legs, as Ignis laid in recovery for as long as he dared before following after. He was still splashing water on his face and spitting, and that wasn't too surprising considering his very refined, royal palate.

“Are you okay?” Ignis asked, rubbing his back lightly.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Noctis said, after a mouthful of water went down the sink, “You better get that too.” He indicated the cum still on Ignis's chest, which he went about removing before it completely ingrained into his chest hair. They cleaned up otherwise, not having time for full showers, but just enough that, returning to the stripped sheets bed in clean clothes, they could lay together for a minute. It wasn't exactly the post-sexual acts full cuddling anyone would want, but it was enough.

* * *

Prompto and Gladio returned not much later, leaving Noctis internally panicking about sex smells and feeling like Gladio would have some kind of sixth sense about these things, but nothing coming of it. (He wasn't really soothed by Ignis's insistence that if it came up, there was no use lying about it and that it would be fine if they told.) Things settled back into their normal rhythm as if nothing had happened.

“Hey… King's Knight?” Prompto asked.

Noctis grinned. “You're on.” He pressed the power button on his phone, got a look at it, and dropped it, scrambling to recover it before Prompto saw.

“Smooth move.”

“Shut up.” Noctis's voice wasn't as stable as he would've wanted, because his lock screen had been changed, and he knew exactly when, to a photo of Ignis staring right into the camera, with an expression the brought the previous events back instantly. He couldn't help but look over at Ignis, who was chatting with Gladio and noticed him.

“Do you need something, Noct?” he asked, perfectly measured.

Noctis shook his phone slightly.

Ignis smiled, just a little, and Gladio narrowed his eyes, sixth sense for this kind of thing pinging. “What's going on?”


End file.
